


Prey

by Kitty reader inserts (Kittyboo98)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Double Life, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Hiding, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Levi is rude, Lies, Mind Games, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not all secrets are bad, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Secret Child, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Shady business deals, Swearing, Trust Issues, Violence, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kitty%20reader%20inserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought your life was perfect. The perfect husband, perfect job, perfect house. Until one day it all comes crashing down when you find out it was all a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a bit darker and more angsty than my usual works but I really wanted to do a more suspense type situation. Then this idea popped into my head and here we are.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen of your new home of just 3 weeks, you read over the contents of the unmarked manila envelope one more time. Confident that every detail has been committed to memory, you light the edges of the envelope containing your new life and drop the burning papers into the sink.

For the past 8 months, you have changed identities so many times that even you almost forget who you are anymore.  _'but he remembers'_ you think, a chill running down your spine. He always finds you. It's only a matter of time before he catches you for good. Always being hunted, always running. 

You sit at the kitchen table and sigh while running a hand through your new (h/l), (h/c) hair. Tears prick up in your (e/c) eyes and fall softly onto the wooden surface. Eight months ago, your world fell apart. Everything was a lie. Your marriage, your friends, your job all lies to cover up the evil, terrible things the monster who called himself your husband had done. 

"How could I have fallen for such a lie?" You ask yourself, sobbing harder now. What woman wouldn't though? Erwin Smith was every woman's dream who has now become  your worst nightmare. 

* * *

**Flashback**

Three years ago you had just graduated from college and had landed your first real adult job as a secretary/assistant to Mr. Erwin Smith, President of Titan Corp. Thinking back, you never were quite sure what kind of company it was. It never concerned you anyway because all you did was answer phones and schedule appointments and meetings and daydream about your boss. 

Erwin Smith was captivating. Tall, muscular, perfect blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a winning smile. He always made you feel like you were the only one in his world. Most of the females employees had a crush on him but it seemed he only had eyes for you. He made you feel so special. His warm smiles, his compliments on how well you did your job, the flirting, the excuses to brush against your fingers or shoulder. 

It didn't take long before you accepted his offer for a dinner date and a year later, his marriage proposal. It all felt like such a dream and that's what it was sadly. You never suspected a thing and you bitterly tell yourself that your oblivious manner is the reason he chose you in the first place.

The extended 'business' trips that sometimes lasted weeks, the vague excuses for last minute meetings. Most women probably wouldn't have put up with such neglect but he always made it up to you in more ways than one, you remind yourself still making you blush slightly.

It all came crashing down a few months back. Erwin had started acting strange. He started acting overly paranoid always demanding to know who you talked to and what you told them. He started spending more time away from you  than normal. More trips  and long hours at the office.

He even put you on temporary leave from your job saying you didn't have to work so hard because his earnings were more than enough to cover expenses. It was during this time that you were approached at home by some important looking men. 

They asked you about Erwin, how long you had known him, what did he tell you his job was, did he exhibit any strange behaviors lately etc. You were very confused by these odd questions. After interrogating you for hours, the men seemed convinced that you truly had no knowledge of the real situation. 

You almost fainted when the men revealed themselves as FBI agents assigned to the investigation. They told you how Erwin's company made shady business deals and stole money from smaller corporations.

But the thing that hit you the hardest was the fact that he had another wife. You had gaped in disbelief and screamed that these men were just lying to hurt Erwin. Then they showed you the pictures and the marriage license and video surveillance of his visits to his other wife. 

Suddenly the "business" trips made sense and you collapsed in shock. You came to lying on the couch as one of  the detectives offered you some cold water to drink and asked if you wanted to go to the hospital to be checked out since you hit your head mildly when you passed out.

The rest of the story was even worse. The men were here because you were most likely in danger. It seems Erwin's other "wife" was more clever than you and had figured out the whole "double life" situation and was blackmailing Erwin for money from his crooked deals,  threatening to tell you about his other marriage. 

This is where things got ugly. Two days ago, the other wife, a woman named Petra Ral, was found dead in her home. Of course no weapons or suspects were found. Erwin's alibis all checked out since he was out to dinner with you having been seen on the security cameras at the restaurant. It was believed that he might have hired a hit man to do it. Of course there was no evidence so far to be able to do any more than hold him for questioning. 

Now that Erwin knows that you are being talked to by detectives, you are most likely in danger being you have access to all of Erwin's confidential files. You start to cry not knowing about any of this. And to top it all off Erwin "vanished" right after questioning.

You were shown a warrant giving the officers permission to search the house and seize your computer and laptop. The lead detective, Mike Zacharius, sits next to you on the couch. He is a large man with shaggy blonde hair and a nearly trimmed beard. When he first arrived, he seemed quite intimidating. After talking to him you realized that he was actually a kind man showing concern about your well being and offered a bit of comfort handing you  tissues and making you coffee.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this, Miss (l/n)." He says gently. Tears are still running down your face . You wipe them away. "It's not your fault, Mr. Zacharius." You respond as clearly as you can with a congested sounding voice.  He shakes his head."Call me Mike, and it is partly my fault dumping all this crap on you out of nowhere." Sighing, you reply, " It's actually Erwin's fault for doing this in the first place, he's  the one who lied and cheated ".

You think for a minute and a question pops into your head, "What do I do now?"  Mike gives you a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately since you are a key witness and a major threat to Mr. Smith, who probably is already planning your murder, you will need to go into hiding." Your (e/c) eyes widen in surprise. "Like witness protection?" You ask, voice wavering on the verge of crying again. 

Mike nods"Yes, that's exactly it." He hands you another tissue and looks at you sincerely. "You'll be given all the information shortly, unfortunately the D.A. wants to speak to to you first, you have my condolences." He pats your hand gently, you looking confused,not knowing what the hell he means by that. "Isn't the D.A. on my side?" You ask, not knowing more  about the legal system than what you've seen in movies and on t.v. 

"Well, yes and no, you are an important witness against Mr. Smith but you still have to be cleared at trial proving you had no knowledge of the crimes and that you are not an accomplice." Your heart feels like it's  sinking. Mike gives a small smirk. "The D.A. is also a bit of a dick, to put it mildly but he's an excellent lawyer." He chuckles. You frown dreading your meeting with that man.

* * *

 

You nervously glance around the office you were taken to by the police. The walls are lined with fancy looking degrees and newspaper clippings declaring successful cases. 

You hear footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opens and in walks a rather short man who somehow looks twice as intimidating as you thought Mike was. He slams the door loudly and seats himself at his desk. He reaches over the desk extending his hand towards you to shake.  "My name is Levi Ackerman, I'm  sure that big oaf Zacharius already informed you of the situation." He says in a bored tone. 

You take his hand and shake,  " (f/n) (l/n), and yes, he did." Purposely leaving out the being a dick comment. After shaking hands he pulls out a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer and pours some on his hands rubbing them together. 'rude', you think to yourself. 

He takes out a laptop and puts on a pair of glasses and starts typing.You watch him closely and try not to stare. He is very attractive even though his personality sucks. He has silky black hair that perfectly frames his face but the real attraction are his almost silver eyes. You shake your head to brush out any of those thoughts remembering that a handsome man is how you ended up here in the first place.

He then reaches into the desk and pulls out a tape recorder putting it in between you both. He presses the record button and looks at you."Let's get this shit over with."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your meeting with Mr. Ackerman whom you discover seems to have a personal connection to the case. Moving to the current time, you are starting yet another lifestyle after being forced to run yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back! Here we have a little more of the meeting with Levi and a few more characters introduced.

** Flashback 8 months ago continued: **

After what felt like hours, you finally finished relaying your side of the story to Mr. Ackerman, pausing occasionally to answer his questions.

"That's pretty much all of it." You say after a few moments of silence.

Levi presses the stop button on the recorder. He looks over his notes and seems to be lost in thought. He lets out a sigh. "Well that definitely shed some light on things." He grumbled.

You can't help ask, "What do you mean?"

He adjusts his glasses and looks at you. "Well, it explains how Erwin got away with this shit for so long." You don't  like the way he's looking at you. You glare over at him waiting for him to add something.

"He obviously found the perfect unsuspecting idiot to play his 'wife' "

' _I really hate this guy_ ' you think to yourself but then you remember that Detective Zacharius seemed to trust him and you decided to ignore his rudeness for now.  ' _especially if I want to stay alive_ ' you remind yourself. 

Levi then went on to explain that Erwin had been a suspect for years for embezzling money from companies all over the world. Of course there wasn't enough evidence to open up an investigation. Until about a month ago when the FBI received an anonymous tip that pointed them in the direction of Erwin having 2 wives. 

After much research the marriage licenses were discovered. One being in the United States and the other from somewhere in France. Erwin had married Petra knowing she was the sole heir to her family's investment company after her father's death. You,  unfortunately, were selected to be the person who took the fall when Petra was murdered, it just went down sooner than Erwin had planned due to Petra's snooping. 

You also were likely going to mysteriously commit suicide after you had been blamed for the murder. Since you had no family, no one would be there to question your death.

Your head was reeling from all this information. "Oi brat!, pay attention!" A sharp voice brings you back to reality. You must have tuned out for a bit. You look up feeling slightly guilty.

 "Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed by this whole thing, so much going on at once." You bring your teary (e/c) eyes to meet his and he seemed to soften slightly.

"Look, if we want to take that big bastard down, you have to do everything we say, understood?" He pauses waiting for your answer.

You nod, "I understand."

You hesitate slightly then ask, "May I ask you something, Mr. Ackerman?", Slightly surprised,  he nods. "You could have taken my statements and just let me go, why are you bothering to get involved in protecting an 'unsuspecting idiot'?"  

He looks slightly shocked for a moment then reverts back to his serious demeanor.

"One, that bastard needs to pay for what he did and two, it's personal, end of story brat." You nod feeling a little guilty for asking the question. 

After Mr. Ackerman had all the information he needed, he explained what the next steps were. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door before it is flung open. A tall Brunette woman wearing a lab coat and glasses rushes into the room. You notice that Levi's expression immediately changed to irritation. 

The woman smiled at you and extended her hand. "I'm Hange Zoe from forensics, nice to meet you." She gushes happily.

You shake her  hand. You can't help but smile back appreciating the break from the condescending glares from Mr. Ackerman.

"(f/n) (l/n), it's nice to meet you too."

Levi clears his throat to get both of your attention. "Who let you out of the basement Shitty Glasses?" 

 _'I guess it's not just me that gets Mr. Ackerman's lovely attiude'_ you think smirking.

The woman cackles loudly making Levi flinch. "I can leave the lab whenever I want shorty, I wanted to meet Miss (l/n) and I'll  be needing to have her come down to the lab to take some samples."  

"I'll send her when I'm  done here now get out." He snaps. Hange just smiles.

"Thanks short stack,  see ya soon (f/n)!" She shouts as she exits the room.  You smirk as Levi gives you a death glare.

* * *

 **Present Time** : 

It's been several months since you started the witness protection program and were still a bit overwhelmed and tired. You have had a few close calls having to pack up and leave without a trace several times now when Erwin would let you know he found you. 

It was usually an eerie note left in your residence or photos of you sent to the police proving that Erwin was close by. You were constantly paranoid and on edge which sometimes made slipping into your new identities a bit difficult.

You take a deep breath and calmly push open the door to your current place  of employment, a small used book store. You walk in and are greeted with a smile from the manager.

"Good Morning (f/n)." He says to you kindly.

You smile back "Good Morning Armin."  You hang up your coat and take your place behind the counter.

 The manager, Armin was a shy, quiet man. He wore his blonde hair in a ponytail and always wore sweaters. He pretty much looked the part of a book store owner you would think to yourself. You felt a little bad for having to involve such a nice person in your troubles. Only a few select individuals knew your true identity. Armin, of course being one of them. 

You walk over to the counter where a small coffee machine is set up offering complimentary coffee or tea for customers.  Most people just took advantage of the free beverages but Armin never seemed to mind. You pour the water into the machine and place the coffee into the filter and flick the switch. The machine hums to life and the smell of fresh coffee floods the small shop. 

As if on cue, the bells over the door jingle as someone walks in. You smile as Eren Yeager makes his usual appearance.  Eren is Armin's best friend and his total opposite. Where Armin is shy and timid, Eren is outgoing and bold. He is usually friendly and in a good mood but can have quite a temper if crossed which you have seen on occasion when he is accompanied by his co-worker, Jean. 

Eren usually visits Armin every morning to chat or as Armin likes to joke to the customers,  that he's just here for the free coffee. You pour a cup of coffee for each of you and sit at a small table. Eren and Armin take their seats and take a quick glance around. The store is usually empty and quiet at this time of morning. Perfect for your usual meeting.

Eren aside from being Armin's friend is also an undercover officer assigned to keep tabs on you and is ready to act if you are in danger. "So (f/n), are you finally settling in after your move?" Eren asks, his bright green eyes staring into yours looking for any hint of distress.

"Everything's fine, Eren." You assure him and he smiles.

"I just get a little worried with you living all by yourself, maybe you could get a roomate?" He asks. 

You shake your head."I don't want to drag anyone else into this mess." you reply sadly.

"Maybe get a dog or take karate or something?" He rattles on.

"I'm okay, really Eren." You assure him.

He sighs. "Okay but if you change your mind..." you smile.

"I'll let you know." You finish his sentence and you both chuckle. 

* * *

 

After a long uneventful day at work, You finally make it to your apartment building. You drag your tired body down the hall to your door and look around in your bag for your keys.  

Suddenly your are grabbed from behind a hand clamped over your mouth and you are slammed into the wall opposite your door. Strong arms pinning your own down. ' _I should have gotten a dog_ ' you think bitterly as you warily open your eyes to face your attacker.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate cliffhangers too :( But it had to be done here. You'll see in the next chapter. Let's keep our fingers crossed for reader! I hope to be able to update this weekend. Work is brutal lol See you all soon !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mysterious attacker is revealed and makes you an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 as promised. I know it is a bit short but I needed this to be in place before we continue. The next will be longer and things will move a bit faster.

Your eyes open slowly and you get a good look at the person who just attacked you. You are surprised to see a woman staring back at you. 

She is on the taller side with a shoulder length bob of jet black, perfectly straight hair and piercing eyes. She is wearing a scowl you have seen before but on a different person. She releases you from her powerful grip shocking you even further. 

She gestures towards your door while shooting you a cold glare. "Let's take this inside." She says in a soft sounding voice. You figure if she was here to kill you, she would have done so already. So you go back into your bag and finally pull out your keys. Your shaky hand inserts the key and opens the door. You enter inside followed by this mysterious woman. 

You point at an empty chair at the kitchen table. She sits down still glaring at you. You grab two bottles of water from the fridge and sit down at the table and place a water bottle in front of her. She opens it and drinks while you do the same. 

You put your bottle down and sigh, "No offense but who the fuck are you and why did you just attack me?" You blurt out. She glares but extends her hand towards you, "Mikasa Ackerman and it was an assessment which you failed miserably." You just gape at her for a second.  ' _What the fuck is going on?'_  You think to yourself.

"Who sent you to 'assess' me?" You ask trying not to lose your patience. "I wasn't sent by anyone, I came because Eren told me about the situation and he  said he was worried about you." Her eyes soften slightly and she adds,"I can't stand to see him upset so I decided to fix this problem so his mind can be at ease."

' _this is about Eren?'_ Who is the woman? "Are you his girlfriend, or wife?" You ask curiously. She gives you an icy glare. "No, I am his adopted sister." She replies with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He is the only family I have and I will do everything I can to ensure his safety." Her eyes glisten with determination.

"Since you obviously don't know even the most simple self defense, I will offer you my services for free." Your eyes light up gratefully. "Thank you so much!" You say a little too desperately. "Um what services are you offering?" She looks at you like you are an idiot.

"I will train with you and teach you how to fight and defend yourself so there will be less of a chance of Eren getting hurt." She suddenly scowls  "Also I owe my cousin a favor." She mutters.  Curiosity invades your features. "Cousin?" You ask. She raises an eyebrow, "You really can't tell?" She smirks "You are dumber than I thought." 'rude!' You think and then you mentally face palm. The rudeness, the death glares, the shiny black hair. "You're Levi's cousin!" She rolls her eyes. "Real genius here."

You are getting a bit annoyed with this woman already but apparently rudeness and bad people skills must be part of the Ackerman genetics,sort of a trade off for the impressive strength and attractiveness. "So, how does this work?" Mikasa thinks for a minute.

"Starting tomorrow, I will arrive here at 5 am and escort you to a private gym I have access to and we will train until 7 am and then I will escort you to work." You groan  at having to be up at such an early hour only to exercise which you hate.

But you don't want to argue with this woman because one, she could kill you in an instant and two, you wouldn't want to be on even worse terms with Levi for rejecting help he was offering. ' _Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought'_ You give a small smile. You lean forward extending your hand to Mikasa. "Deal. I accept your offer." She shakes your hand firmly and rises from the table. "Be ready at 5am, I will drag you by force if you are not." She says with a look that tells you she means it. You gulp nervously then nod and follow her to the door. She gives you one last stare down and finally exits. You immediately bolt and lock the door.

You sigh and then prepare and eat a quick dinner followed by a long soak in the tub. You put on your most comfortable pajamas and make sure to set the alarm on your phone to the ungodly hour of 4 am to assure you would be ready by 5 tomorrow preferring not to face the wrath of Mikasa. You climb into bed the earlier events catching up to you finally and you quickly drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the vote of confidence Eren lol I hope I am still keeping this interesting. There is some excitement coming up soon as we get this rolling so I hope you've been enjoying it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thanks for all the feedbacks and kudos that you've all given. I hope I am still keeping things interesting. Things are starting to pick up a bit at the end of this chapter so hold on reader-chan! :)

One month later:

You wipe your face with a towel after finishing another sparring match with Mikasa. You haven't beat her yet but at least now you can get some hits in. You've come a long way since a month ago. When you first started, it was just a relentless ass-kicking.

But with Mikasa's grueling, brutal slave driving "boot camp", you're in the best shape you've been in probably your whole life. You never gave up even when your muscles hurt so bad that you wanted to cry. You just kept going like your life depended on it, because it actually does.

A strong hand pats your shoulder. "Good job today, (f/n)." Mikasa says looking at you momentarily and then heads towards the showers. Your eyes widen a bit, taken back by the sudden sort of compliment.

Mikasa never spoke much. Well, not to you anyway. It always surprised you that she could spend hours on the phone with Eren. There was definitely a strong bond between them. You had asked Eren about it before but he just changed the subject, which was weird because he was always so talkative about everything else.

* * *

 

After having a quick shower at the gym, you push open the door to the book shop ready to start your day. This time, three people are there to greet you.

At the usual table sat Armin, Eren, and Jean Kirstein, Eren's partner on the force. Eren had a scowl on his face, which was normal when Jean was with him. They seemed to have childish competitor behavior whenever they appeared together. They knew when to draw the line though thankfully.

Jean stands up and pulls a chair out for you. Eren rushes over with a cup of coffee for you almost shoving Jean out of the way. You seat yourself and smirk at the both of them."Thanks guys, trying to make us forget that you're freeloading as usual?" Eren pouts and Jean rolls his eyes.

"We brought donuts today, you ungrateful brat." He pushes a box towards you and flashes his charming smile. You take the box chuckling a little. "I'll let you off the hook this time, I guess." You joke.

Now Jean is smirking. "What?" You ask grabbing a jelly donut out of the box. "You're having dinner with Captain asshole tonight, so who gets the last laugh now, (f/n)? His brown eyes flash with mischief. You groan, knowing he is using his favorite nickname for Levi.

"Ugh. Why can't he just e-mail me or something?" Eren glares at both of you. 'Uh oh lecture time' you think to yourself. You forgot how much Eren idolized Mr. Ackerman.

"You guys should have more respect for Mr. Ackerman, he does twice the work we do and he is doing all he can to keep you safe, (f/n)." Eren lectures, trying to keep his voice down.

Armin pats Eren's arm. " I'm sure they are just teasing Eren, you know (f/n) is very thankful for everything Mr. Ackerman does for her." He says, his eyes flickering over to you. You take the hint. "Yes, Armin's right Eren, I'm just joking, I know how much he does for me." Eren softens his eyes and goes back to his cheerful expression. Armin was always really good at diffusing Eren's angry meltdowns.

Jean hands you a piece of paper with the name of a restaurant and directions. He smirks again. "His highness also asked me to remind you to wear appropriate evening attire and not your usual 'shitty sweatpants'." He is trying not to laugh. You scowl and blush embarrassed at the same time. You look down at your usual outfit. " Actually, they're yoga pants." You say huffily. Now all three of them can't help but chuckle at the comments. You excuse yourself from the table and go back behind the counter glaring at them.

* * *

 

You finally enter the restaurant you were supposed to meet Levi at, a little wobbly on your feet due to not being used to wearing shoes with heels. You smoothed out the front of your black, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress and informed the hostess of your reservation. She looked up the information and led you over to a table where Levi was already waiting with an irritated look on his face. The hostess seats you and leaves you with a menu.

As soon as she leaves you peek out from behind the menu and receive a glare from Levi. "You're 12 minutes late, brat." He scolds. You glare back at him. "Well Mr. Ackerman, it takes time for me to find clothing that isn't 'shitty sweatpants'" you seethe.

He smirks at you. "I'm amazed you even own a dress, I didn't think it would fit your frumpy bag lady style." You roll your eyes. "We all can't roll out of bed looking like a GQ model like you, Mr. Ackerman." He actually has a half smile on his face. "I'll take that as a compliment, Miss (l/n)." You try to scowl but end up blushing halfway.

You are relieved when a waiter finally shows up and takes your order saving you from the awkward silence. After he leaves, you face Levi. "So why did you invite me to dinner?" You ask fighting with your napkin. Levi looks up from some papers he was reading.

"I wanted to see you in person to make sure you're doing alright and to go over some things because it's safer than doing this over the phone or computer." You give a confused look. "It's easy for people to 'eavesdrop ' over the computer or phone brat." You sigh. "I guess you're right."

He puts the papers away and faces you again. "How is your training going?" He asks with a smirk. You frown, "Better than a month ago, it's getting a little harder for Mikasa to kick my ass lately." He actually laughs. "Oh come on now brat, don't pout like that I wouldn't have arranged it if I didn't think you could handle it." You are a bit shocked. "Mikasa said she really did it for Eren." He smiles slyly at you. "Who do you think told Eren what to say?" 'Well that makes sense' you think smiling because the great Mikasa was tricked so easily.

You continue to chat over dinner. Levi is actually pretty decent once you get to know him you realize. His sense of humor is a bit crude but he can be pretty funny. You have a small smile on your face. "What's so funny, (f/n)?" Levi asks catching your look. "I was just thinking about how you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were." He smirks. "And I guess your not as much of a naive idiot as I thought you were." He smiles crookedly at you and you blush. 

After dinner Levi reviews some files with you and lets you know about the investigations going on. He tells you that he is a little concerned they hadn't heard or seen much relating to Erwin's location lately. He said that there is a meeting scheduled tomorrow morning about possibly moving you somewhere a little closer to police protection and it scares you a little bit. 

Levi assures you that you will be okay overnight and that he will get you after your session with Mikasa tomorrow. He walks you to your door and tells you to call Eren or him if you suspect or hear anything strange. You lock the door and take off your shoes.

After you have changed into your pajamas you started reading a book Armin said you would enjoy. Suddenly your phone rings making you jump slightly. You pick it up assuming it's Eren making sure you got home safe so you just answer without looking. "Hello?" A chill runs down your spine as you realize it certainly isn't Eren's voice that responds. "Hello sweetheart, it's so nice to hear your voice again." Your heart practically stops beating as you shakily reply,"E-Erwin?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... Oh crap Reader-chan! Update coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call from Erwin and you find out your new living arrangements...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you for all the kudos and comments you have all left. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Is Erwin completely crazy or does he really know something? We'll have to wait and see, reader-chan....

You feel frozen, as if time was standing still. You are clutching your phone tightly. You hear a soft laugh on the other end. "Of course it's me, (f/n), it hasn't been that long sweetheart." The voice that once gave you goosebumps, now gives you chills. 

"Why are you calling me Erwin?" You ask curiously even though your teeth are chattering. "I missed you (f/n), we never talk anymore." Erwin replies sounding hurt. Your anger is starting to take over. "Erwin, are you fucking crazy?" You shout into the phone.

"You lied to me Erwin, you used me as cover up for all the shady shit you had going on and you were married to another woman at the same time whom you were also using and then you fucking killed her!" You are breathing heavily and crying hard trying to get your words out.

Erwin sighs. "There was no proof that I killed her, was there (f/n)?" You are getting confused and frustrated with this man. "It doesn't mean you didn't do it Erwin, you're just good at hiding things."

You hear laughter again. "Oh sweetheart,  I forgot how naive and trusting you were, believing everything you're told." You are trying to keep your anger in check. "I've changed a lot in these past months,Erwin, I'm not the naive trusting wife anymore, I will find the truth and we will take you down!"

 There is a pause and then a sigh. "As much as I've enjoyed watching you grow (f/n), I feel it's fair to tell you that I'm not the only one who's good at hiding things." Erwin says with a hint of sadness in his voice. ' _What the hell is he talking about_ _?'_ you think. "Nice try Erwin, I am done with your bullshit, and I'm not going to run anymore so bring it." Another pause. "Oh I love a challenge baby, I'll see you soon sweetheart." He purrs and then there is dead silence as the call ends. 

 

* * *

You drag yourself out of bed the next morning after a night of tossing and turning deciding to wait until the meeting this morning to mention the phone call from Erwin. You were tired of being "the damsel in distress", you aren't going to back down anymore. 

You couldn't help being a little bothered at Erwin's mention of him not being the only one hiding things. Is he messing with you or is there some truth there? Thinking about this now will be a waste. You decide to shower and down some coffee before Mikasa drags you off to the gym. Yes, you've gotten stronger but you still miss your sleep.

After consuming your much needed caffeine, you take the time to look in the mirror. You almost don't recognize yourself anymore. You do look a bit more tired but you also see newly defined muscles and a look of determination that has replaced the fear that once  dwelled in your eyes.

* * *

 You make your way to the legal building where the meeting will be held following slowly behind Levi, slightly nauseous and dizzy. Levi had picked you up as promised in his sexy black sportscar. Unfortunately for you, he drives like a maniac. 

You had decided to tell him about Erwin's phone call in the car and it only made his driving worse. He is now almost at the elevator when he finally turns around to find you. You are still making your way over, now that the ground seems to have stopped spinning. 

"Hurry up brat, people are waiting." He snaps at you. You glare back at him. "Well, if you didn't drive like a psycho, I wouldn't be so dizzy!" A smirk appears on his face as he pushes his glasses back up on his nose. "Tch, you are such a baby." You punch him in the arm, now feeling better. He jerks and rubs his arm. "That actually fucking hurt!" He growls. 

You smile back at him. "What do you think I do with Mikasa, gossip and talk about boys?" You ask sarcastically. Levi rolls his eyes and smirks, looking you up and down. "If I didn't know you before, I might actually think you were a professional and not a frumpy bag lady." You were wearing a lilac button down shirt, a black pencil skirt and flats.

You smirk back "And if I didn't know you were a lawyer, based on looks, I would have thought you just played one on tv." An angry glare is shot your way. "Keep it up and you are walking home, brat." You laugh and follow him into the meeting room. 

 

* * *

 

You have been sitting in the meeting for at least an hour now. It must be pretty important because there are a lot of people here. The only ones you recognize are Eren, Jean, Mike, Hange and of course Levi. 

Unfortunately, it's not very exciting. A lot of Chiefs of departments giving long reports using terms you don't really know. You remember that this case isn't just about you, it's about theft, lying and murder so there are a lot of other things to go over. 

At first you were afraid you might fall asleep and embarrass yourself but as soon as you start to doze off, you feel a jab in your arm. You turn around and see it was Levi poking you with his pen and shooting you a death glare. 

After all of the subjects were covered, Mike goes to the podium to give all the reports on your situation and Levi informs everyone about the phone call from Erwin. After much debate, it is decided that you need to be moved to a more secure location. 

You are not going to receive a new identity and life this time. You are going to remain in your current identity and job because the higher ups are tired of wasting money and resources when Erwin always finds you quickly and seems to want something from you since he hasn't tried to kill you yet. 

You are finally addressed by the investigators after your new living situation is decided. You will be living with Mr. Ackerman from now on. Mike told you that it was decided because Mike was already married and Levi has a large apartment. You would also be safer as the building he lives in has tight security. 

Mike gives you a reassuring hug and you give him a sad smile as you slowly make your way over to your new room mate who is already glaring at you. "Let's go get your shit brat." He barks at you and starts marching off towards the elevator. 'This is going to be a long day' you think to yourself as you reluctantly follow behind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on your new roommate reader-chan lol More interesting things to come !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comforts reader after a bad day. Levi and reader have an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to add some Armin fluff because who doesn't like a little Armin fluff? I'm sure some of you might know which anime reader was watching lol It's one of my new favorites :) Also I really want to punch Erwin after this chapter.

**Two months later:**

 You sigh as you wander around the book store aimlessly, attempting to look busy. You absentmindedly move a few books around trying to block out the thoughts and memories clouding your mind and taunting you about your past. 

Armin has been watching you from the counter at the front of the store noticing that there is definitely something off about you today. You were usually pretty cheerful and conversational, full of energy and always smiling. Today, he couldn't help but notice that you were quiet and withdrawn. The usual bright smile replaced with a slight frown. Your usually clear (e/c) eyes were watery and slightly red rimmed. 

He finds that he can't stand to see you this way. He feels you have become good friends over these past few months.He was glad to have the company. He knew all too well what it felt like to have the world collapse around you. He was lucky to have Eren and Mikasa to comfort him when they met years ago. Even they didn't know the full story. Maybe one day when this is all over he might share his story with you. But for now he would offer you some comfort and a sympathetic ear. 

He brews a pot of comforting herbal tea and sets it up on the usual table, placing out 2 cups. "(f/n), would you like to join me for some tea, I've made a bit too much." He calls out to you from his seat at the table. You jump a little at the sudden noise. "Um, sure Armin, I'll be right there." You call back to him. A small smile crosses Armin's face, glad that you accepted his offer. 

You pull out a chair and sit down across from Armin. He pours you a cup of tea and carefully places it in front of you. You stare at him for a moment and can't help but smirk a little. "Okay, Armin, what's the deal?" You finally ask. He looks slightly surprised. " W-what do you mean, (f/n)?" He stammers.

"You would never 'make too much tea' accidentally, I think I know that much by now." You reply still smirking, happy that he cared enough to try to cheer you up. He sighs. "Okay, you got me, it's just I know something's bothering you today and I thought maybe you'd like to talk to me about it?" He pauses and adds, "Off the record of course, just between friends?" His bright blue eyes plead at you. 

You lock eyes with him and you sigh. "Today has been very hard for me, I know this is going to sound stupid but today was my wedding anniversary." Armin's eyes widen in surprise and then he reaches to hold your hand. "It's not stupid, (f/n), it's okay to be upset, someone you loved hurt you badly, he lied to you, broke your trust, I'm sorry this happened to you." He looks like he's about to cry himself.

You squeeze his hand. "It didn't really affect me until the front desk informed me that I had a delivery, it was flowers from Erwin for our anniversary, I threw them right in the trash in the lobby." You reply trying to hold in your tears. "That's fucked up--I mean messed up, sorry." He blushes in embarrassment . You smile slightly "No you're right Armin, it is fucked up, Erwin is obviously a fucking psycho." 

You feel a few years slide down your face. "I feel so stupid for never suspecting anything, for being naive enough to believe that he loved me while he was doing all these terrible things to other people, I feel so guilty knowing if I had paid attention and figured things out, maybe Petra could have been saved." You choke out. Armin gets up out of his chair and put his arms around you hugging tightly.

 "Please don't beat yourself up (f/n), even the police hadn't known about Petra until the last minute, please stay strong so we can give this bastard what he deserves." Armin mutters against you. 

You bring your head up to look at him. "Thank you Armin, don't worry, we're going to destroy that fucker." You say with a new confidence. Armin lets you go and he smiles at you. "You got that right (f/n), he won't know what hit him." He sits back down to finish his tea. "Thanks for listening to me." You say to him as you stir your tea.

"You're so much easier to talk to than Mr. Ackerman." Armin chuckles. "Levi is a lot more understanding than you think, (f/n), once you get past his gruff exterior, he's actually a good person." You roll your eyes. "I think I'm going to need a jackhammer to get through that exterior then." You say now smiling. 

Armin shakes his head smiling. "I'm sure you will become good friends soon, I'm sure it's not that bad living at his place, it's good to have company."  You groan. "You have no idea what it's like Armin, he has so many rules and I somehow manage to break all of them." Armin smiles quietly, amused at your gestures and grumblings.

"It's probably an adjustment for him also having a roommate all of a sudden." he offers. You continue to rant. "He even has set rules on how to load the dishwasher and folding socks for Christ sakes!" You were on a roll now and Armin just let you vent, glad that you seemed to have forgotten about Erwin for now.

The bell over the door rings signaling the arrival of a new customer but you are so occupied by your complaints that you don't notice. "Now I know why he's still single, he may draw women in with his good looks and perfect body but once he opens that mouth of his they probably run away screaming." Armin's eyes widen  in shock and fear which causes you to assume there is a presence behind you. "Speak of the devil, hey Satan, you're here early today, run out of souls to torment?" 

A soft smack to the back of the head tells you that you've guessed correctly. "Tch idiot, I was going to take you to dinner today but if this the way you are going to behave you can forget it." You turn around smirking. " Aw I'm sorry Levi, I didn't know you had feelings?"  He narrows his eyes and you but he is smirking. "Just get your shit and shut your mouth before I change my mind." You get up from the table thanking Armin and grab your stuff to leave with Levi. 

* * *

After a surprisingly pleasant dinner, you both arrive back at Levi's apartment. You walk in removing your shoes and then walk into the living room to plop yourself on the couch lying there completely flat stretching out your arms and legs. Levi looks at you in mock disgust "Such a slob." He mutters and walks off towards the bathroom to shower as you chuckle to yourself and grab the remote to watch some mindless tv. 

You are now engrossed in watching one of your favorite anime programs as Levi enters the room with a book and sits down in his favorite chair and begins to read. You can't help but glance over at him while he's not looking. He's in his pajamas now which consists of a tight t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

You notice that the t-shirt is clinging tighter today and is slightly see through due to the fact his skin is still damp from the shower. You feel a blush rise to your cheeks as you notice how defined his chest and abs are accompanied by his wet tousled hair and glasses reminding you of how attractive he is if he wasn't such a jerk. You quickly turn your attention back to the tv. 

"Aren't you a little too old to be watching cartoons brat?" Levi asks scowling at the screen on the wall. You click your tongue. "It's anime, it's not just for kids." You glare over at him. "It's a fucking cartoon (f/n)." He smirks. "Whatever." You turn back to your show ignoring him. "What the hell is this even about, this is the shittiest detective agency I've ever seen." You groan. "Just read your book and let me finish watching this." Levi decides to harass you some more.

"Well I was trying to but I keep getting distracted by this nonsense I hear coming from the tv." He says smirking even more. "It's hard to concentrate when I have to hear that idiot going on about his suicide fantasies while this guy in the glasses beats the shit out of him, why doesn't he do us all a favor and finally kill himself and what is with the superpowers?" You growl in frustration. 

"It's a long story and I will tell you about it later but please leave me alone for 5 more minutes!" You half yell at him. You turn your back to watch the tv and all off a sudden you feel a pillow bounce off of your head.

You turn your head toward Levi who is pretending to read his book trying not to smile. You walk calmly over to him and quickly move your hand under the book and push up causing it to hit him in the face and you turn around to walk back to the couch. You are tackled by Levi and land on the couch with him on top of you.

You both freeze and you immediately turn Crimson. Levi smirks and then starts tickling your sides, causing you to slide into the floor. "Jerk." You mutter but you're smiling. "Admitting defeat brat? Levi says while standing over you while he offers his hand which you grab and he pulls you up. "Never!" You shout. Levi smirks and you both stare at each other panting in silence. You are in a state of shock when he leans forward and kisses you softly on the lips.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm well that was unexpected.... 
> 
> Please feel free to leave me feedback to let me know what you think:) always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between Reader and Levi. Erwin is back... Lemon/smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the longest smut I have ever written lol

You blink, not sure if you were imagining things. Levi starts to pull back unsure of your reaction. Your reflexes take over and you hastily pull him back to you, pressing your lips back against his while grabbing onto the back of his head tangling your fingers in his dark hair.

You block out the initial feeling of guilt that had started to surface. Why should you feel guilty? Your so called marriage to Erwin was a sham. These thoughts fill you with slight anger, causing your kisses to become more passionate which Levi reciprocates applying more pressure  while running his tongue along your bottom lip. You open your mouth slightly, getting the hint. 

So much has happened in the past year, causing a torrent of varying emotions. It feels good to just let go right now and not thinking about anything except the affections you're receiving from the man in front of you who shows no signs of wanting to stop, so you just go with it. 

The room is quiet except for the soft buzz of the tv and the various grunts, moans and smacking of lips together. Eventually the both of you pull back due to lack of oxygen, heaving and panting trying to catch your breath. 

"Sorry." Levi says to you, breaking the silence. You smirk at him. "I'm not." You reply honestly, pink still present in your cheeks. Levi smirks back. "Oh really?" You walk over so you are standing right in front of him, and run your hands over his shirt, feeling the hard grooves of his muscles, peaking your desire even further.

Since Levi isn't stopping you,  your confidence grows stronger and you test the waters. "So we can either go back to the couch and act like nothing happened or we can go finish what we started." Levi's expression changes from slight shock to downright sexy in seconds. "Is that a challenge, (f/n), I hope you can back up your words." You reach down to the hem of your tank top and fling it towards him landing at his feet. Levi is having a hard time controlling himself seeing you standing there with your hands on you hips, wearing just a sports bra and shorts showing off your newly toned body thanks to all your training. 

He realizes how much you have changed. When he first met you, he saw a fragile weakened, shell of a woman who had lost everything. In her place was a strong determined confident woman. For the first time in years, he was feeling things he thought he never would again. He hasn't forgotten how Erwin had taken  something special to him away  years ago and now he isn't going to let him do it to you or anyone else again.

Levi focuses his attention back on you. He stalks towards you and surprises you when he picks you up throwing you over his shoulder carrying you into his bedroom and throwing you onto the king size bed. The impact makes you bounce a little bit when you hit the mattress. You  quickly roll onto your side propping your head up on your arm and stare straight at Levi, your pupils now fully blown with lust.

Levi quickly pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor, leaving his pajama pants on. He leans over placing his palms on the cool mattress and observes your form, eyes scanning over your attractive figure. His hair falls forward slightly over his forehead making him look even sexier. You try to slow the rapid pace of your heartbeat but it's no use as you can already feel your panties growing damper by the second just from Levi looking at you like something he's about to devour. He gets on the bed next to you and mimics your pose, laying on his side facing you. You quickly get up onto your knees ad push Levi over onto his back, straddling his hips. You lean forward grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head you bring your mouth down to his and teasingly bite and pull his bottom lip out slightly and quickly release it locking eyes with him. 

Before you know it he reverses your positions pinning you beneath him. "Nice try brat but when we're in here, I'm in charge." You moan at the dominance that he seems to be exuding at this point causing you to mutter weakly."fuck"... He smirks at your loss of control and brings his mouth down on yours hard managing to shove his tongue in a little forcefully taking over your mouth. You can't help but let out soft mewls of pleasure which only encourages Levi to remove his mouth from yours completely, settling on your neck sucking and licking feverishly bringing out his own deep grunts and moans. 

You sneakily slip your hand down into his pajama pants quickly finding his warm pulsating shaft which you decide to slide your hand up and down slowly. Levi is caught by surprise and releases his mouth from your neck with a loud popping noise. He shoots you a half glare  and unwraps your hand from his erection. He then gets up and grabs some things from his dresser and moves back onto the bed. "Since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, I'm going to help you." He says in a deep sexy growl.

You shudder with excitement as he moves you onto your stomach and then pulls you onto all fours moving you down almost to the edge of the bed so you're facing the headboard and he gently pulls your arms in front of you lowering your top half onto the mattress. He then ties your wrists together with a silk tie and raises your back end so your ass is in the air. You can feel that you are completely drenched through to your shorts and are relieved when you feel the wet clothing slid down and off your legs. 

You can hear clothing shuffling to the floor behind you and then the familiar sound of a wrapper being torn open and a deep groan from Levi as he rolls on the condom. You can feel your fluids dripping down onto the mattress now completely consumed by want. Levi gives a short groan at the sight of you so ready for him. You sight happily when you feel stong hands grip your hips, nails digging in lightly and finally feeling stretched out and filled as he enters you quickly. The thrusts are slow at first and then they become deep and fast, each one hitting that special spot inside you that is tightening steadily as the bed shakes slightly from the force. You feel a rush of intense pleasure as you hit your release, your core spasming and squeezing bringing Levi to his climax with a loud groan of "Fuck!" As he just pounds into you riding it out. He finishes and leans on your back for a minute to wait for his breathing to slow down.

He then gets up to discard the condom in the trash by the door. You have fully collapsed onto the mattress by this point consumed by exhaustion and satisfaction. Levi walks over to you and unties your wrists.you mutter a muffled thanks from the mattress. Levi chuckles and drags you up to the top of the bed resting your head on the pillows. He crawls in next to you and throws the comforter over you both. 

He is lost in his thoughts for a bit his emotions feeling confused but maybe even slightly happy? He turns to ask you what you are feeling only to be met by your softly snoring form fast asleep. He smirks and decides to just try to sleep and ask you in the morning. 

 

* * *

**One week later:**

 Things seemed to be going well lately. You still don't know what to think of about the eventful night a week ago. You and Levi had discussed your feelings and thoughts about it but you are a little afraid to start a new relationship after the horrible consequences you ended up with in your so called marriage. 

Levi didn't want to rush things either. You both agreed to take it slow and see what happens. You were just browsing online,?when you notice the e-mail icon is indicating you have a message. You open the mailbox to check just in case anything important is there. You look at the screen and see an email from Petra Ral. You are immediately curious as to what the message contains even though it just might be some prank. You open the message to find that the e-mail is actually from Erwin assuming that you would not open it and just forward it to the police. 

The email contained several links to newspaper articles and some scanned documents. You open the first one and it is a wedding announcement from a local newspaper from 5 years ago. Your eyes go wide as you read about the congratulations and best wishes to the newlyweds Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral. It was accompanied by a picture of the couple both with wide smiles and hands intertwined. Why hadn't Levi ever told you about this? You still don't understand what this has to do with you though. You do recall that he had mentioned that he had a personal reason to prove Erwin was a criminal. There was also a copy of the divorce certificate about 2 years later. 

There are also several surveilence pictures that were dated a week before Petra was murdered. Why was Levi at Petra's house? The last document was a will listing Levi Ackerman as the beneficiary of Petra's estate.  

Then there was a note from Erwin about missing  safety deposit boxes  but that no paperwork or codes could be found to obtain the boxes.You feel your chest tighten with anxiety. The will was changed a week before Petra's death. "What is going on here?" You say to yourself between sobs. 

Then a chilling realization hits you. 'I have the keys that Erwin used to have me keep and now I know that these boxes are full of all his illegal money '  So Levi would need you to access the money. You feel sick to your stomach as you realize he was using you just like Erwin. Were they in on this together? If he finds the boxes will I be murdered like Petra?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for ruining my life Erwin lol I will say that there is a second half to this bomb Erwin just dropped. It will be in the next chapter. Um also note the tags have changed? Is Erwin telling the truth? Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets with Levi to find out the truth and learns something interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while but unfortunately I have been sick for the past few days but I'm feeling better now:) We find out there's a bit more to the main plot in this one...

You shift nervously in your seat across from Mike in his office. You had called the detective shortly after you received the e-mail from Erwin. He invited you to come to his office to discuss the troubling   news the message had contained.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, (y/n)." He says sincerely. "I know you must be upset." You bring your tear stained face up to make eye contact with him. "Of course I'm upset, Detective!" You say angrily. "Please, call me Mike."  You sigh. "What does this mean Mike, is Erwin telling the truth?" Mike considers his words for a moment and then responds. 

"Some of the information is true but it's really not my place to tell this story to you." You start to clench your fists in anger. " What the hell does that mean, Mike, you send me to live with a possible murder suspect and then refuse to tell me the details of the situation?" Tears start to spill from your eyes again. You angrily dab at them with a tissue. 

"We would never had sent you to stay with Levi if we thought you were in danger, (y/n), I can promise you that." He looks at you feeling guilty about withholding the information from you. "You do have a right to know the truth (y/n) but it really should come from Levi, I've known him for a long time and I trust him completely, I promise you are safe with him" he says looking you directly in the eyes.

"I feel like I've been betrayed Mike, how many other secrets are being kept from me?" You reply angrily. "None that I know of, but please remember we are on your side, Erwin isn't." He clasps his hands in front of him on the desk. You know deep inside that he is right, Erwin knew that you would probably react this way to draw you into his trap easily but that doesn't mean it was right to hide things from you. 

"Erwin is a master at manipulating people, (f/n), sadly Petra was one of them." You sniffle softly. "I need to know the truth, Mike." A sudden vibration from Mikes phone causes you to jump slightly. He checks the message and then faces you. "Levi wants you to meet him in his office, he wants to talk to you, there are a lot of people and cameras around so you will be safe, please go talk to him (y/n)." 

"Fine, I will talk to him only because I trust you,Mike." You say as you rise from your chair. Mike gets up and walks you to the door. "Thank you for listening, be safe,(y/n)." He says opening the door. "I will, thank you, Mike." You reply as you exit his office.

* * *

 

You knock on the door of Levi's office after the secretary told you it was  okay for you to see Levi. You hear him tell you to enter so you walk in and sit in the chair across from his desk. He just stares at you for a minute thinking of what to say.

Your expression is a mix of emotions, anger, hurt, even a little afraid. He looks directly in your eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole story, (f/n)." You glare back at him. "Just when were you planning to tell me if at all, I trusted you Levi." You reply, your voice slightly shaky. He runs a hand through his hair nervously. 

"I was going to tell you soon but Erwin obviously tried to turn the tables in his favor." He replies bitterly. "Is what he sent me the truth?" You ask dreading the answer. " Some of it is and some of it is complete bullshit." You clear your throat. " So which part is true?" He pauses to take a deep breath. "Petra and I were married at one time and she cheated on me and left me for Erwin." He says and you can see the pain in his eyes.

"I should have known he was no good, he wanted to help her expand her father's company, well that's what he told us anyway." You feel slightly sorry for him but he still kept things from you. "When did you find out about the affair?" You ask softly. "Not until I came home from work early one day and caught them fucking in our bed." He pauses to take a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry that happened to you,Levi,." You feel a tear slide down your cheek. You realize that you weren't the only one whose life was ripped apart by Erwin. 

"I filed for divorce the next day and Petra couldn't be happier." You think about your next question. "Why did you go to her house before she was murdered?" He sighs " She asked me to do a favor for her, I guess she was trying to redeem herself before she was bumped off." You pause. "What kind of favor?" You ask curiously. "She asked me to keep her daughter safe." He replies finally. You gasp in shock, not expecting that answer. "Her daughter?" You ask. "Yes, she had a daughter with Erwin." He replies, the sadness back in his voice. 

"She found out shortly after she left to be with Erwin." You lean forward and pat his hand gently. "Erwin told me he didn't want children." You reply sadly. "He wasn't too thrilled about Petra's pregnancy either so I've heard." He stares off into the distance. "Why would you have to keep her daughter safe, Erwin wouldn't hurt his own child I hope?" You ask nervously. He shakes his head. "No, he wouldn't hurt her but Petra knew we were close to catching him and she didn't want her to go to strangers in foster care since she was sure Erwin had arranged for her death soon so I arranged for someone to take her daughter and hide until I could make other arrangements." 

"Why did she put you in her will?" You were really curious about that part of the email. "Well she sure as fuck didn't want Erwin to get it and it was funding to take care of her child." You smirk slightly "I'm sure Erwin didn't like that." You are secretly happy that Erwin got fucked over for once but it also led to the shitstorm that wrecked your life. "No he didn't brat." He says returning a smirk. 

"How were you able to move Petra's daughter without Erwin knowing?" You ask curiously. "Remember when Erwin was taken in for questioning when 'someone' called saying Petra was in danger, it was just a trick to hold him here until the child was safely moved." You remember one last thing from the e-mail. "What about these boxes Erwin was talking about." He turns towards you again. "The boxes are missing but they have documents in there not money and that is why he hasn't killed you yet he wants those boxes and thinks you might lead him to them" Your eyes go wide in disbelief. "But I don't know where they are!" You blurt out in frustration. Levi smiles"Erwin thinks you do hence that shitty e-mail, I can have you moved to another residence if you would rather not stay with me anymore." He says looking at you with no trace of emotion on his face. You sigh"No, I'll stay where I am but I am still mad about you not telling me the truth,Levi, this is your second and last chance." You say firmly locking eyes with him. He grabs your hand. "I promise." 

* * *

Shortly after you leave, Levi receives a call from an unknown number on his cellphone. He answers reluctantly. "You may have won this time Levi but I'm not giving up." Levi's eyes narrow angrily at the voice on his phone. "What the fuck do you want Erwin?" He growls and Erwin laughs"You know what I want you sneaky bastard." Levi smirks to himself. "You're calling ME a sneaky bastard?" Erwin pauses "You helped that bitch hide my daughter Levi and if I don't get her back soon, I will not play so nicely." He growls and the call disconnects. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh looks like Erwin is getting impatient... Feedback is always appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** This chapter contains lemon**
> 
> Levi and reader have a pleasant evening and then shit gets real....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it has been a short while since I last posted but I got busy with work and then my birthday came. I finally managed to update! Thank you for sticking around and for the feedback and kudos. I appreciate you guys :)

 

You sigh as you check off another item from your print out and enter the item number on your laptop. "What the hell are you doing, brat?" You turn your head to see an annoyed looking Levi standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"I promised Armin I would enter the new shipments into the inventory for the store." You reply and smirk as you go back to typing. "That doesn't explain the fucking mess on the floor." Levi says glaring at you. "It's not a mess, I need to separate the papers as I enter the items so I don't accidentally enter them twice." You feel the irritation radiating off of Levi. "Are you unable to place the papers into a separate organized pile like a normal fucking person?" You roll your eyes. "I will pick them up when I'm done." 

"Pick this shit up now, (f/n)." You slowly slide off the bed and stand up pouting and then start picking up the various sheets of paper off the floor. As you bend down to pick up the papers in front of the doorway, Levi suddenly turns slightly pink when he catches a flash of (f/c) lace panties. "Why aren't you wearing pants, brat?" He asks curiously still blushing slightly. 

You have a look of surprise mixed with embarrassment on your face. "I forgot to do my laundry and this was all I had left to wear while it gets done." You reply pulling your oversize t shirt down to cover your bottom. You deposit the papers into the trash and return to the bed to finish entering the final numbers. Levi smirks and sits on the bed next to you. "You are hopeless, brat." He says as he flicks your ponytail.   

You finish the inventory and close the laptop and then place it back on the desk to charge. You crawl back onto the bed. "I'm sorry that I can't be as domestically inclined as you, Levi." You say pouting.

 He gently grabs your chin turning your face towards him. "You're lucky you are so damn cute,(f/n)." He leans in and kisses your lips gently which you automatically reciprocate sitting yourself on his lap. Levi suddenly pulls back and smirks at you. "What?" You ask, confused. "You planned this, you sneaky brat." You try hard to conceal the smile that threatens to appear on your face as you look away. "I don't know what you're talking about." You say feigning innocence. Levi leans in closer to you."You might as well confess now and I might go easy on you." You push him back a little bit. "I don't know where you get these baseless accusations from, Mr. Ackerman." You say with a huff. 

"You really want to continue this?" He asks with a devilish smile. You smirk back at him. "You're bluffing, trying to frame an innocent woman." You challenge him, folding your arms across your chest. "Well I warned you brat." He replies, shooting you a look that sends a shiver down your spine. "I know you did the laundry last night because you make so much damn noise with you  slamming the doors on the machines and playing your shitty music in the laundry room." You pout and mumble "It's not shitty, you're just old." 

"Don't try to distract me brat, you had your chance." You just glare back at him. "If you truly ran out of clothes like you claim, you would not be wearing such provocative undergarments, you would be wearing those hideous granny panties that I wish I had never seen." He smiles smugly at you. You let out a frustrated growl and wish he would just wrap this up. "Finally, you did not move to this room until right before I came home because the tv was still warm and you forgot to turn off the alarm on your phone, idiot." You are almost bright red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. 

"Don't give me that look brat, you didn't stand a chance but I will say one thing about this little plan of yours." Your eyes widen in shock when Levi suddenly removes his shirt and leans over to whisper in your ear."It fucking worked, you little minx." He gets behind you on the bed and lowers his mouth to your neck.

You moan softly as you feel him suck greedily at the sensitive skin. After a minute or so Levi releases your neck and moves his hands down either side of your body over your t shirt until they stop at the hem. You feel your heartbeat increasing and give a soft squeak of surprise when you feel it yanked harshly up and over your head revealing your bare chest. 

"You are a naughty girl tonight, (f/n)" Levi growls into your ear as he leans on your back moving his hands down your front grabbing a breast in each hand squeezing gently. You feel a rush of heat as you feel your desire increasing with every pass of his hands over your skin. 

You bring your arms up to stop his and gently remove them from your body so you can turn around and face him. He pulls you into his lap and you forcefully crash your mouth on his grabbing on to his hair with a little force causing him to moan and you slip your tongue into his mouth. 

Within minutes all remaining clothing is shed and protection is in place. You are then shoved gently onto your back. "Hey!" You pout as you hit the mattress. "You know the rules brat." Levi drawls in that sexy voice that drives you crazy. You refuse to let him know you secretly enjoy this. He kneels between your leg and moves into position placing your leg over his shoulder and quickly enters you as you sigh blissfully. His thrusting speeds up immediately knowing you both are not going to last much longer. Climaxes are reached almost simultaneously and you both collapse in a satisfied heap.

* * *

 

You are still in a good mood at 5 am at the gym with Mikasa. "You're in a good mood today." She says with the slightest twitch of a smirk on her face. Your cheeks take on a pink tone instantly. Mikasa cringes slightly as she draws a conclusion. "Forget I even mentioned it" she says flatly and you try to hold in a laugh.

Her expression grows more serious than usual and places a firm hand on your shoulder catching you off guard. "Promise me you won't hurt him, (f/n)." She says with sincerity as her eyes burn into yours. This is a side of Mikasa you have never seen before well outside of dealing with Eren's female admirers. "I would never hurt him, Mikasa" you say honestly making eye contact. "It took a long time for him to trust anyone again after Petra and I know he cares about you a lot." You take a breath and try to keep your voice even. "I promise that I will not break his trust." Mikasa nods. "If you do, I'll break your legs." You gulp hoping that was her version of a joke. 

After your session with Mikasa is over you head over to refill your water bottle while Mikasa heads to the  showers ahead of you. You drink down half the bottle and close it up. You grab your towel and head down the narrow corridor towards the showers. The hair on your neck always prickles when you pass through the tight space where there are no windows and dull lighting. You start walking faster feeling a bit claustrophobic. You are only a few feet away from the entrance to the showers when two strong arms close around your body like a vice. You freeze in fear for a minute.

Just when your mind starts working again sending a signal to scream out for Mikasa, one hand quickly clamps over your mouth and the other wrenches both of your arms behind you.  _'Fight (f/n) FIGHT!'_ your mind screams to you and your adrenaline kicks in. You bite the intruders hand and they growl in anger. You then throw your head back connecting with a hard skull, causing a bolt of pain through your head but breaks the grip of your attacker. You quickly spin around to face them. 

You are surprised to see it is a short stern looking woman with blonde hair in a tight bun. You hear a crash coming from inside the showers. Mikasa is running through the large area trying to find you after she noticed you never arrived at the showers. "(F/N)?" She screams loudly her voice echoing off the walls. "Mikasa!, the hallway help!!!!" You feel a spark of hope as you hear Mikasa's voice getting closer. Then in a blink of an eye you feel a sharp sting in your neck and everything fades to black.

Mikasa comes bursting into the hallway finding only your gym towel in the empty hallway. She quickly takes out her phone. "Mike, they took (f/n)," she says in a slightly shaky voice.

* * *

 

A firm knock sounds from the door to Levi's office. "The door isn't locked shitty glasses, why the hell are you knocking?" Levi yells glaring at the door. Instead of an over excited Hange, Levi is slightly surprised to see Mike solemnly walk through the door. Levi's expression immediately turns to rage. Mike quickly tries to speak.

"Levi, it's-" Levi slams his fist down on his desk causing his mug of tea to crash to the floor. "I know why you're  fucking here, Mike, the fact that you came here in person tells me that someone fucked up and that fucking bastard Erwin has (F/N)!"  He glares at Mike."Tell me I'm wrong Mike, I'm not, am I?" Mike runs his hand nervously through his shaggy hair and faces Levi. "You're not wrong Levi, I'm sorry." 

Levi grabs his coat and briefcase and tries to shove past Mike. Mike blocks the door. "Get out of the way you fucking Sasquatch !" Levi yells and Mike almost laughs involuntarily. "You are pretty creative when you're angry." He states plainly.

"Where are you going Levi?" He asks only pissing Levi off further. "Where else would I be fucking going Mike, I'm going to kill that fucker and get (f/n) back since your people are fucking useless!" Mike shakes his head sadly. "Levi, I am really angry too but I can't let you go out on a rampage and I certainly don't want you facing murder charges." 

Levi gets ready to argue again but is cut off by the ring of Mike's phone. Mike quickly answers and listens to a frantic voice relaying information. "Are you sure, did you check his apartment ?"  Mike holds the phone away from his ear as an angry voice that sounds a lot like Eren proceeds to curse Mike out. "Okay, I believe you, we need to call a meeting immediately." Mike quickly hangs up the phone and looks at Levi with a grim expression. "Our problem just got worse."

* * *

 

You groan as you force your heavy eyelids open. You blink a few times to adjust to the space around you. You try to sit up and notice that your wrists and ankles are bound. You seem to be in a small guest room, lying in the floor. You hear a groan nearby and painfully roll yourself over to face the direction of the noise and are shocked to discover another roughed up body also bound. You cough to finally find your voice, "Armin, is that you?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Erwin has finally lost his patience. It looks like Armin is going to have to share his story earlier than he planned....
> 
> Please let me know any thoughts or comments, I love to read them ! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's story and a reunion with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to hear Armin's story and an idea of what his link to Erwin is. And more complicated crazy bullshit from Erwin. Also Trigger Warning: *some implied attempted non con/rape situation in this chapter*

Levi crosses his arms over his chest impatiently waiting for Mike to fill him on on what was going to make an already shitty morning worse. "Armin is also missing." Mike finally says breaking the silence. "You're fucking kidding me." Levi says feeling his already throbbing headache getting worse. "You know I'm serious, Levi." Mike says sternly. 

Levi starts pacing back and forth angrily. "So that's 2 fuck ups so far, care to go for more." Levi glares at Mike. Mike shakes his head. "We can't be everywhere Levi, there are other cases we have to take care of as well and to be fair we should have been paying more attention to Armin's activities as well, you know as well as I do what Armin is capable of." Mike stares directly at Levi. "We're all at fault here Levi, you just as well as I."

Levi stops pacing and stands in front of Mike. "What the fuck does that mean Mike?" He matches Levi's gaze. "You let yourself get too distracted Levi, Armin saw that opening and used it to his advantage." Levi is trying not to lose his patience. "Im not his fucking babysitter, Mike, he's old enough to know the consequences of playing games with fucking Erwin." Both men jerk slightly when Levi's phone starts to ring.

* * *

 

Armin turns to face you and opens his eyes squinting a bit at the light in the room. "Hi (f/n)." He says softly. You think for a minute. "Ok Armin, I know why I'm here but what the hell are  _ **you**_ doing here?"  Armin shifts his gaze away for a minute and sighs. "It's kind of a long story." He replies meekly. You bring your face in front of his. "Cut the shit, Armin and start talking." You say raising your voice slightly. He shivers. "Ok fine." 

You shift yourself a bit to get as comfortable as one could get in this awkward position and listen. Armin tells you how it was just him and his mom after his father passed away. His parents had owned a successful software company and it was stated in his father's will that when Armin turned 21, he would inherit the company. Until then it was entrusted to his mother. 

Unfortunately his father's death sent his mother into a severe depression. She spent her days and nights in a drunken stupor. Armin had been away at boarding school most of this time. Tragically one day he received news that his mother had committed suicide with a lethal combination of sedatives and alcohol.

Upon returning home, he was informed that for the past couple of years his mother had transferred her share of the company to "investors" who would run the company in her place for a small fee and she would receive the rest of the profits. Of course that was all a lie and all  of her assets had been used up leaving Armin with nothing. There was no trace to be found of the mysterious "investors" or the will not that it would have mattered being the company had dissolved.

Armin was able to finish the year out in boarding school since his tuition had been paid in advance. He then spent the rest of his time there trying to find out the truth about his mother and the mysterious investors. Armin had always been a gifted child and followed in his father's footsteps as a prodigy and an expert with computers. Unfortunately Armin had instead become pretty experienced at hacking. Pretty soon he had set up a secret bank account stealing  small amounts of money electronically. 

Eventually greed had caught up with Armin and he started taking larger amounts which the companies had noticed and Armin was eventually caught by police. Being a minor he was sent to a juvenile detention center which is where he met Eren who was there on assault charges. "That was where we met Detective Mike and Mr. Ackerman and I guess the rest is history?" You glare at him. 

"Armin, what does that have to do with why you are here?" You frown. "I thought we were friends,you can trust me I don't know what's going to happen to me so what have you got to lose?" Armin looks like a cross between sad and guilty. "I had promised Mike and Eren and Mikasa that I would never hack again but I broke the promise." He sighs. "I kept looking for the theives that ruined my life and I finally found the bastard!"  You smirk "Let me guess, Erwin?" Armin nods. "But that's not why I'm here exactly." You are confused. "I found something that I wasn't supposed to find and he caught me before I could retrieve it and here I am." But what could you know about Erwin that would make you a threat?" You ask.

Armin's expression turns sad. "It's not about Erwin, it's about Levi, something pretty important."  You look to Armin. "What is it Armin, you need to tell me!"  He sighs. "Petra was keeping a secret and I found out and Erwin knows."  You groan "what is it, Armin?!" You yell louder than you meant to.  Just as Armin starts to speak, the door to the room slams open and you are grabbed roughly and carried away.

* * *

 

Some time later you come out of another drug induced slumber. You are in a different room this time. You roll on your side and notice that your hands are now bound with hand cuffs with your arms in front of you. You are wearing an oversize t shirt and panties. You notice your ankles are now free so you quickly crawl forward only to see a light flick on and you notice that you are not alone. "Good morning, Princess" a familiar voice greets you. Your heart sinks. "Don't call me that, Erwin." You reply still a little groggy. 

He climbs onto the bed and sits behind you leaning back against the headboard and pulls you onto his lap. "You're just a little cranky because you just woke up (f/n)." He embraces you tightly and starts nuzzling your neck. "What the fuck, Erwin, stop!" You scream. He puts his hand over your mouth. 

"Now that is no way to talk to your husband, darling." He says gently while he brings his other hand over to show you a filled syringe. "If you can't behave, I'll have to put you down for a nap and I won't be so gentle so I advise you to be an obedient wife,(f/n)." Erwin says in a firm voice. You shudder and tears silently fall from your eyes. "That's better."  He coos as he brushes your hair off the back of your neck. You get queasy as you feel him kiss your neck and nip your ear. 

"I've missed you (f/n), I hated having you gone for so long but it all worked out according to plan." He chuckles. You lift your head up. "Just kill me and get it over with Erwin, please." You say in a shaky voice. "You think I brought you here to kill you?" He laughs. "I could have killed you ages ago (f/n), making you believe I was out to kill you was part of the plan." You just cry silently hoping there is some kind of explanation for this. "You were the bait, sweetheart, Poor naive little (f/n), I knew if I pushed you together long enough he'd give in." 

"I am really lost here Erwin." You say annoyed. He runs his hands down your arms sending waves of disgust through your body. "The phone calls, the threats, all planned, I even delivered you right to him, I knew that would do it." He smiles. "Mr. genius prosecutor didn't suspect a thing, idiot." "Erwin, I don't know where the boxes are and neither does Levi or Mike or anyone." He smirks. "That was just a cover, (f/n) it's Levi that I want." You look up at him. "What do I have to do with this Erwin?" You ask.

"You'll find out soon, he and I have a score to settle." You pull away again."He trusted you and you stole his wife!" Erwin has that creepy smirk again."Did he tell you that's how we met, god (f/n) you believe anything, we go back way further than that sweetheart." He slides his hands up your thighs and under your shirt. You jerk away from him. You slide off the bed and try to run into the open bathroom but your legs are unsteady and you fall backwards right into Erwin. He holds you against him and says. "Time for a nap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I will give you some time to process the mindfuck that is Erwin in this chapter. The phone call to Levi is in the next chapter. Shit is going to go down real soon. We did technically get Armin's story right? :) Thank you for reading and bearing through this. I do appreciate your thoughts and comments :) I promise this will all make sense in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's chat with Levi and some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Well I finally finished this chapter. Updates may not be as consistent as I am back in school. I will try to do them as often as I can though! Thank you for sticking around!

Levi reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone to answer it. "Where is (f/n), you piece of shit?" He growls into the phone. There is a brief silence and then a chuckle from Erwin. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend, Levi?" Levi's grip on his phone is tightening almost hard enough to break it.

"What the fuck is this cryptic bullshit, Erwin, I don't understand this 'friend' shit you keep mentioning, we met after you seduced Petra and fucked up my life you psychotic motherfucker!" Mike places his hand on Levi's shoulder and gives him a look signaling for him to calm down so they can get information about your whereabouts. 

"Oh no, Levi we knew each other much longer than that, are you losing your memory in your old age?" He mocks. "I don't have time for this shit, tell me where you are so I can get (f/n) and take your crazy fucking ass down!" Levi shouts, getting angrier by the minute. "Of course, I've been looking forward to this reunion for months,Levi." Levi is seething. "Give me (f/n) or you'll never see Chloe again Erwin." More laughter erupts from Erwins side.

"Ive decided to give up on that, it's much easier to just make another one, you can have Chloe, I remember how disappointed Petra was when she found out that you couldn't give her a child." 

Levi's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in rage. "Don't you touch (f/n) you sick fuck!" Levi growls. "She's my wife Levi, you're the one who sexually assaulted (f/n), you just couldn't help yourself, I know, she is a much better fuck than Petra." 

Levi is seeing red. "I want to see (f/n), I need proof that she's still alive." He grits out. "Of course she's alive Levi, but just  to clear your doubt, I'll show you proof." 

Suddenly Levi receives a video chat invite which he quickly accepts and Mike leans over Levi to watch as well. Levi sees (f/n) and Erwin on a bed. (F/n) is handcuffed and crying uncontrollably. Erwin nudges (f/n). "Say hello to Levi, darling."  She can barely lift her head up looking strangely out of it. "Levi? I'm sorry." She collapses back down on the mattress. "What did you give her?" Levi shouts. Erwin smirks. "Just a little something to make her more managable."  

He slides his hand up the unconscious (f/n)'s leg. "Oh, Mike is there too, I didn't expect an audience but that's fine with me." He continues to slide his hands up to (f/n)'s panties. Levi disconnects the call in disgust and fury. "Fuck your meeting Mike, I'm leaving, so move before I move you myself." Levi says impatiently. Mike makes eye contact. "I agree Levi but I'm going with you, deal?" Levi scowls.

"Fine, but we need to get changed I'm not fucking ruining my Armani suit when I face that piece of shit." Mike sighs,"Understandable, I have arrangements to make as well." Levi pauses for a minute. "He didn't even tell us where he is."  He sighs frustrated. Mike pulls out a gps device. "Armin managed to put trackers on both him and(f/n),so we're good."

 Levi is confused. "How did you even know that?" Mike holds up his phone. "Eren texted me about an email Armin sent before he disappeared." Levi smirks "At least he wasn't a total fuckup." 

 

* * *

Armin finally shimmies free from the duct tape on his wrists wishing he had tried this sooner. His captors had done a half assed job on his bonds assuming that Armin was as weak as he looked. He usually went to the gym to work out with Eren three times a week. He wasn't exactly ripped but he wasn't a twig at least. For once he was actually glad his stereotype paid off.

He reached into his back pocket and is glad his letter opener was still there. 'And Eren said these were old fashioned' he chuckled to himself. Eren was his best friend but he wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

Also Eren always had his physical strength to defend himself, while Armin always had to rely on strategy and knowledge. Armin sighed quietly. He felt naked without his devices but he had to try his best to find (f/n), he felt guilty about not telling her the real reason he had been captured.  

If she knew what he found she would surely fight back and put herself in great danger. He slices through the tape on his ankles and stretches his stiff limbs out. 'I hope Eren saw the email and got the info to Mike' he thinks to himself. He also hopes Hange decoded the message he sent her. 

 

* * *

 

Levi paces impatiently in his living room as he waits for everyone to seat themselves on the couches. Mike walks over to face the small group. Eren, Mikasa and Jean are seated on one couch. Sasha, an expert sniper and her partner Connie occupy the other. 

"I assume you have all been briefed on the current situation?" Mike asks. Everyone nods. He turns to Levi. "We need 2 groups, one team to find Armin and one to find (f/n), pick your team Levi."  Silver orbs scan the group sitting before him. "I'll take Yeager, Kirstein and Springer." Eren raises his hand. "Yes, Eren?" Mike asks. "Um why does Mr. Ackerman get three people and you only have two Sir,it doesn't seem fair." Levi glares at the confused brunette. "Because one Mikasa is worth all three of you idiots."  Levi answers causing Eren to scowl.

"Since we're going to look for (f/n), I need your hand to hand and Springers combat skills as well as your ridiculous strength to break into shit Yeager." Eren frowns."What do we need Jean for?" Levi smirks "Intelligence and motivation." Jean flashes a huge grin at Eren. "Fuck you horseface!" Eren shouts clenching his fists. Mike smirks. "I can't argue with you there Levi." Levi smirks back."Tch, of course you can't, I'm a lawyer, I'm a fucking expert at arguing dumbass." He says arrogantly. 

Suddenly the door flings open and a more dishelveled than usual Hange bursts into the room panting clutching a few papers. Levi's expression turns to extreme irritation. "What the fuck are you doing here, shitty glasses?!" He shouts. "I have some important information Armin sent me!" She says trying to catch her breath. Mike stands next to Hange. "You'll want to hear this, Levi, it's important." He says calmly. "This better be useful four eyes" Levi relies still glaring at Hange. "Ok, well,  I have good new and bad news." 

Levi runs his hand over his face. "Just get to the fucking point." He groans. Hange smirks. "Good news first then, I know the secret Petra was hiding, I checked the medical database and Armin's theory was right!" She squeals excitedly. "What does this have to do with me, idiot?" Levi asks his tone already bored. "A lot actually, shorty, it's not every day you learn that you're  a daddy!" Levi actually almost stumbles backwards but stops himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"He asks still stunned. "Chloe is your daughter dummy,   Petra had originally assumed she was Erwins because of the previous fertility test results you guys had." Hange lets the info sink in and then continues. "Armin found some files containing letters to you she never sent claiming you were Chloe's real father and she  wanted you to have custody of her if something happened to her." Levi turns to Hange. "And you're sure these tests are correct?" He asks curiously. "Yes, shorty, DNA doesn't lie!"  She waves the results in his face. 

Mike clears his throat. "I'm very happy for you,Levi but Hange told me she had very important news that applies to our current situation and I'd like to hear it." Hange looks sad and worried. "Right, the bad news, I'm pretty sure this is why they took Armin." She picks up a folder of papers."This explains why Levi doesn't remember meeting Erwin until a few years ago." She sighs."What if I told you it was because 'Erwin Smith' didn't exist until a few years ago?" She hands the Levi the folder. He quickly starts reading the paper and his eyes go wide in shock, "Holy Fuck..." He mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised Petra's secret right? And there it was :) Armin is shaping up to be somewhat useful for once. What a good little coconut lol I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you for reading :) Hope to see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on their way to the location of the final showdown with Erwin. On the way, the contents of the folder are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here is a big chunk of the story finally. (We will hear more from Erwin's side next chapter.) Thank you for reading!

Levi finished reading the documents and handed them to Mike. He turns to Hange. "Are you sure this shit is true and not some bullshit someone made up?" Hange  shakes her head. "It's true, someone went through a lot of trouble to hide this, I think they underestimated Armin's hacking abilities." She replies sadly. 

Mike has just finished reading and is shaking his head in disbelief. "So what this is telling me is that Armin's father faked his death and assumed a new identity?" Hange nods. "So Erwin wasn't lying when he said he knew Levi for a long time." Hange nods again. Levi grabs his keys. "We need to fucking leave right now!" He shouts and one by one everyone files out of the apartment.

* * *

 

On the way to their destination Mike relays the information they had found to the other occupants of the car. All listened attentively as the long tale unfolded. It all began long ago about 3 years before Armin was born.

His father had been stationed overseas helping the military with some new technical equipment. During this time, Armin's mother had an affair with another man.

She became pregnant unexpectedly and when she told her lover, he broke things off and said the child wasn't his. After much heavy thinking, she decided to have the child but give it up for adoption. All went well and a healthy girl was born and was placed in the care of a private adoption agency. 

Armin's father returned and about a year later, Armin was born. Years passed and his father's company became very successful and started to appear in local media in articles about new companies on the move and business kept booming for Armin's parents.

Suddenly Armin's mother started receiving blackmail letters from the father of her first child. He had seen how successful her husband's company had become and threatened to tell her husband about the affair and the child if she didn't pay him an exorbitant amount of money.

The marriage was starting to fall apart at this point as well. Armin's father was away most of the time not wanting to deal with his wife anymore due to her growing neurotic and paranoid behavior. She had placed Armin in boarding school not wanting him to be exposed to the unstable environment. 

 The  letters from her ex-lover were increasing and now phone calls were being added to the already threatening situation. To make matters even worse, there were now visits from the police informing her that her husband had been accused of selling sensitive security information from the military and selling it to enemy forces for large sums of money. 

Her husband had gotten the best defense attorney he could afford and they had several meetings with the city's new district attorney. Armin's father grew increasingly worried and unstable as the days went by, blaming the cutthroat attorney who was hellbent on making sure he rotted in prison forever. Then came the murder charges. Mrs. Arlert was shocked to discover her ex-lover had indeed gotten in touch with her husband with proof of the affair and illegitimate child having gotten possession of the legal birth certificate.

The blackmailer had been murdered in a fit of rage and the evidence sloppily disposed of. Her husband was about to lose everything possibly even his life if the death penalty was decided upon. The night before the police had all the evidence for arrest, Mr. Arlert had supposedly committed suicide by locking himself in his old office and burning the building down.

The only human remains found were a few teeth that matched dental records for Mr.  Arlert. According to the records Armin had found and sent to Hange, Mr. Arlert had indeed faked his death and had extensive plastic surgery to assume a new identity, Erwin Smith. Mike went on to explain that Mr.Arlert blamed the district attorney for ruining his life so when he returned in his new identity he set out to ruin the attorney's life as payback.

A hand is raised after a few moments of silence. "Yes, Eren?" Mike asks the slightly confused looking individual in the back seat. "Shouldn't we find this attorney and tell him he's in danger?" He asks innocently. Mike sighs. "He already knows, Eren." Another confused look. "So where is he?" He asks. "Right here idiot!" Levi growls losing his patience. Eren turns red with embarrassment. "Wow he must hate you a lot, Mr. Ackerman." He blurts out. "Thank you captain obvious!" Levi shouts nearly swerving the car in anger. "I thought he said you were his friend?" Eren replies after a few minutes of thinking.

"He was being sarcastic." Mike chimes in. He then goes on to explain that Armin also stumbled upon documents of the identity of his mother's daughter whom was still alive and had been tracked down by Erwin after finding that the child had a trust fund secretly started by Mrs. Arlert before she died, which the child would have inherited at the age of 21. This infuriated Erwin, knowing that the living sign of his wife's betrayal would inherit money that his wife stole from him.

"So Armin has a sister?" Eren asks. "A half sister, yes." Mike replies. "So Erwin found her?" Mike nods. "Yes, he married her actually." Eren is deep in thought again. "Wow, another wife, does (f/n) know about that?" He frowns.

"Please tell me you are not this fucking stupid, (f/n) is Armin's half sister god damn it!" Levi shouts, patience now pretty much non existent. Eren crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Jean who is on the verge of laughing." Don't even fucking say it or I will fuck your face up even more than it already is!" Eren says menacingly to his partner. 

 Connie then decides to ask a question. "Isn't that incest?" He inquires. "No, (f/n) is not blood related to Erwin." Mike answers. "Everybody shut the fuck up, we're here!" Levi shouts as they enter the destination.

* * *

 Just as Erwin had finally removed (f/n)'s panties and pinned her down, there is an abrupt knock at the door. Erwin growls and walks quickly to the door seething with anger. He flings the door open and glares at the stern blonde woman before him. " This had better be important, Annie, you are interrupting my private time with my wife." Annie matches his glare. "Armin has escaped sir and we have been unable to find him." Erwin shakes with rage.

"You people can't do anything right, I told you he is dangerous if he gets to the computer system!" He shoves Annie into the room. " You stay here with (f/n) in case Armin shows up." He orders. He then leans over to your semi conscious form. "Just wait a little bit longer, sweetheart, I need to have a talk with your little brother." He snarls and grabs his gun off of the dresser quickly exiting the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, well most of it. I have re read this until I was practically cross-eyed to make sure it makes sense but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And congratulations, you are part coconut lol Thank you for sticking around!


End file.
